


Want grows stronger...

by milecgv



Series: War of hearts (Magnus's pov on the last two episodes of SH:TV) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Anger, Arguing, Comforting Magnus Bane, Coming Out, First Dates, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Its the scene after the most amazing wedding scene ever, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Nervous Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Pining, Protective Magnus, after wedding scene, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that it happened. Alec suggested that if that was the case, they could use the bookmark to trace the owner of the book. His eyes had immediately locked onto Jace's and the stupid blonde, so carless and clueless about the affections held strong behind those cerulean eyes, just shrugged and immediately headed for the bookmark dangling from Clary's hands. Magnus' body acted before his mind could catch up, snatching the item milliseconds before the shadowhunter.</p><p>"Warlock tracking is stronger." He justified, not being able to contain a smug smirk that quirked onto his lips. The annoyance in Jace's face as he looked at his parabatai only fueled the warlock as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Or</p><p>Magnus' pov in the last malec scene of the Malec Episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want grows stronger...

Jealousy.

Magnus hated that word and yet it was the only way to describe the way he felt every time Alec interacted with Jace. One would have to be blind not to notice the longing, fondness and utter devotion that betrayed Alexander's guarded looks towards his parabatai.

He'd been around shadowhunters for far too long to not know the endeavors and burdens that went along with that eternal bond. He'd seen many struggle, as Alec so blatantly was, with feeling more than platonic sentiments for the person they'd give their lives for no questions asked.

It was cruel and utterly unfair as far as he was concerned, and maybe it was all those things that triggered him to swiftly take away the bookmark from Jace's hands into his own before he could reach Alec.

After the exciting downfall of Alexander's wedding, Magnus had miraculously remembered his back up plan and ushered the team of young shadowhunters into a more private room. His hands weaved magic as he entered, setting the contents of magical port he'd found in Ragnor's belongings upon a long table and leaving a faint trace of his blue sparkle upon them.

"Wait, this bookmark, I've seen it before..." Clary had stated, stretching across the table and picking up a white, very old bookmark from the pile, smoothing it out in her hand. "In the alternate dimension you showed me a book of spells and this was in it."

_Even in another dimension, he was fabulous at guiding the nephilin in their quests._

"Must've been the book of white." Clary concluded. 

It was then that it happened. Alec suggested that if that was the case, they could use the bookmark to trace the owner of the book. His eyes had immediately locked onto Jace's and the stupid blonde, so carless and clueless about the affections held strong behind those cerulean eyes, just shrugged and immediately headed for the bookmark dangling from Clary's hands. Magnus' body acted before his mind could catch up, snatching the item milliseconds before the shadowhunter.

"Warlock tracking is stronger." He justified, not being able to contain a smug smirk that quirked onto his lips. The annoyance in Jace's face as he looked at his parabatai only fueled the warlock as he closed his eyes. Sobering his face though, he summoned his powers, concentrating on the cloth in his hands, feeling each particle of dust and wool shiver and come apart in his magic as it began leading his mind. 

It dove head first into an unmistakeable imagine. A shiny mahogany casket, chains and a great big cross on top of it, and below, a furious and screaming vampire he knew all too well. His eyes snapped open, not standing the sight of her even in vision. _They weren't going to like this._

"Well, there's good news and bad news." He said, turning to Clary. "The good news is I know the owner." 

Her sparkling green eyes shone with hope and he hated being the one to simmer it down. "The bad news," He grimaced, "It's Camille."

Her face fell instantly as he continued to deliver the news. "Looks like Rafael has her locked up in the basement of Hotel Dumort." He informed them, and Clary shook her bright red head in resignation. "After I punched her, there's no way she'll help me."

Her eyes traced back to Jace, like she couldn't help herself from looking up at him. It made Magnus roll his eyes because apparently he was the only one in the room not pinning after the goldie locks with daddy issues and a huge death wish on his shoulders. Given his deeper involvement with one of the parties, he was allowed to be bitter about it while no one was watching him. 

To his credit though, Jace himself seemed to be struggling to keep it together and appear indifferent. After a second of eye contact with his _sister,_ he said cooly "She won't have a choice.". Clary's eyes went wide and her mouth unhinged a bit, maybe in surprise at his words, maybe just in awe in general of the shadowhunter she was clearly in love with. His eyes, Magnus noticed, softened for a fraction of a second as he said reassuringly "Trust me."

Then, seeming to have said too much he immediately stalked out of the room, and Clary followed soon after, leaving just Magnus and his raven haired kisser in the same room. 

Alec came around the table, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves while he spoke. "I'm so glad we could get away from that crowd, all those people..." Bewildered he turned to Magnus, "It was so intense."

Magnus couldn't keep the fondness from his face, even if he'd have liked to conceal it. There was something so pure about Alec, the way he processed his emotions, the way he was always shocked when people looked at him for more than mere seconds, that enchanted Magnus. Besides, if Alec had been brave enough to have kissed him in front of everyone that was of high regards in his life, surely he could show the shadowhunter how deep of an effect he had on him. 

"I have to hand it to you Alexander," He began, pushing away from the table and taking a step closer to him. "You certainly know how to make a statement." 

And _there_ it was. That wide toothy smile of Alexanders, shining bright for only Magnus' eyes as the boy began to turn, ceasing to fiddle with his cuffs in favor of moving his body towards the warlock. _Maybe they could pick up where they left off at the chap-_

Harsh footsteps against the stairs that led to the room pulled them back from their moment and both turned around to find Alec's parents walking towards them with less than kind expressions on their faces. Magnus made himself scarce, turning away and retreating to the side while Alexander moved towards them. 

"What. Have. You. Done, Alec?" Maryse's said when she reached her son. Her voice was grave and her anger was barely controlled as she gritted the words out. "To us. This family-"

"This isn't about you." Alec snapped at her, but she was having none of it.

"Of course it is!" She fired back, face twisting with disgust as if the mere idea was ludicrous to think about. "You're either being selfish or naive. This wedding was your plan from the start and now you have humiliated us in front of the most _respected_ members of the clave." She sighed heavily, "I don't even recognize you anymore."

Alexander's voice rang loud and clear in the glass room. "I'm the same person I've always been. Now everything's just out in the open."

His tone was firm and decisive and Magnus' heart leaped in his chest because _that was progress._ He was _stating_ he was gay, he wasn't apologizing but rather defiantly, he was telling them what he'd feared the most about himself. But just as warmth was spreading over his chest, he saw with the rear of his eyes Maryse's cold gaze on him, bewilderment and disappointment clear as day as she said to no one in particular, "And all for a downworlder."

Try as he might, the words caused a special sting to him and he shot a venomous glare to the woman, which she pretended not to notice as she turned on her heels and walked out, stomping just as when she'd come in. He resented Maryse for still being able to trigger him even after all those years. 

"Just give her time." Robert said, standing in Alec's way and putting a hand out to stop him from going after his mother. The pale brunette began messing with his cuffs again, as if to have something to do with his hands. Magnus wished he could get near him, take his hands from his nervous fiddle and into his own, rubbing some comfort to ease this terrible situation. 

"And you?" Alexander asked his father, in that same defiant manner he'd spoken to Maryse, after a moment of silence.

"I don't really understand this." He answered sincerely and Magnus took a deep breath, rolling his eyes to himself. _Shocking that a shadowhunter wouldn't understand something that's completely normal, if anything but a bit different than the usual._ "But I suppose our world is changing." Robert added, making Magnus turn in surprise and drop his act of not paying attention to the conversation. 

Alec's father looked between Magnus and his son. "How long has this been going on?" He asked, and as an afterthought he added, "Are you two... in love?"

His son snorted, stuttering over his own words. "Love- what? No. No that's- It's a- It's sort of a different-" _For the love of God,_ he thought and quickly rushed over to intervene before Alexander made fools out of them both. He went to put his hand over the shadowhunter's chest but Robert's sharp eyes followed the movement and Magnus' hand stopped short, hovering over Alec's arm but not touching. It was enough to cut him off though.

"It's all very new." He stated, smiling charmingly at Robert. The man's thick eyebrows knitted together and he let out a soft " _Oh_ ," before nodding his head several times as if wrapping the concept around his mind.

"Right." He said at last, sighing and in a rare display of affection mustering a smile up at his son while squeezing his upper arm slightly. "I better go check on mom."

With a final pat, he nodded and turned around, leaving the same way he'd come in. 

Tension was rolling off in waves from Alec as he sighed heavily, all the stoutness and bravery crumbling down as his shoulder sagged. Again, the strong desire to comfort him with touch was burning within Magnus but he knew now wasn't the time. So he settled for diverting the boy.

"You know what I just realized?" He asked, effectively turning Alexander's attention to him. "We still haven't gone on our first date yet."

It worked. Alec's posture was still a bit sagged and he was wringing his hands around each other but he smiled, lopsided, and his eyes lit up when Magnus looked back at him. He could look at him for a _long_ time, and never tire of those angel like features. 

"Yeah," There was fondness in his voice that had not been there when he was speaking with his parents. "You're right." Without missing a beat, he added "Wanna, I don't know, get a drink sometime?"

He was adorable. That was the word flashing all throughout the warlock's mind. His ocean tide eyes were shinning with hope, and the wringing in his hands now was from nervousness and not from stress. Magnus couldn't even articulate for a moment, fearing if he opened his mouth he'd spill out all that he was currently feeling for this eighteen year old nephilin that was beyond his comprehension. In the meantime, Alexander seemed contempt in waiting for his reply by staring at his lips, as if he could will them to move with his hungry eyes. 

"I would love that." Magnus stated, and could no longer suppress within himself how deep and thorough his affections were, as Alexander turned back to face the entrance of the room, the smile on his face now wide and delighted, a special gleam behind his eyes. 

"Great." Alec said, a small blush coating his angelical fair cheeks and it hit Magnus that this was probably the first time the shadowhunter had ever asked someone out, at least, truly asked someone out to whom he was attracted to. 

He realized, right then and there, that he was falling hard, madly and possibly recklessly beyond repair for this boy who had angel blood running through his veins but none of the arrogance and coldness of his kind. He was a mystery that kept unraveling before Magnus' eyes and the warlock really hoped this would be the many of firsts he could start crossing off of Alexander's list. 

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT GUYS, I hope you guys liked it! All your messages on the first one were so sweet and encouraging, this one kinda flowed effortlessly and I couldn't wait to post it. As always, please let me know what you guys think, if you have any suggestions or requests, it would be awesome!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING UNTIL THE END.


End file.
